


Is That We Are

by radiowrittenheart



Series: Mabifica Week 2015 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (sort of), Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff without Plot, Mabifica Week 2015, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica wouldn't take just anyone shopping with her - she had expensive, practically perfect tastes. Which is why she has no idea how she ended up with Mabel in an eccentric grunge store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write Day #3, which was Reverse!Mabcifica, because I can't write a cruel Mabel to save my life. She's too precious. So, here she is with her girlfriend and they're doing what they do best - be adorable dorks.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Mabcifica Week**  -- November 1st-7th

 **Day 4;**  Domestic

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Pacifica winced as she walked into the dimly lit store full of neon clothes, which was a downright bad contrast. A terribly catchy pop-rock version of “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” was crackling out of the store’s loudspeakers, and the tiled floor seemed to light up with each step.

Of course Mabel would shop here.

“Ugh, it’s like Edgy On Purpose puked all over preteen girl clothes,” Pacifica muttered.

“Come on, Paz! You said you’d give it a try!” Mabel said, daring to pull out the puppy eyes. “I bought some fancy stuff from your preppy store, now I’m not letting you leave without something from here!”

Pacifica sighed, running her perfectly manicured nails along the piercing case. “Do earrings count?” she asked.

Mabel playfully rolled her eyes, dismissing it as a joke, and dragged her girlfriend by the arm to the overstocked clearance racks. As they watched people come and go to buy things, they noticed that this store sure did service a very diverse group: from grumpy teenagers to happy-go-lucky young adults, it seemed that this place did have something for almost everyone.

From tank tops ( _“I don’t do tanks”_ ), to skirts ( _“That thing looks like it could be a belt”_ ), and t-shirts ( _“Mabel, I don’t even know who that band is”_ ), it was clear to see that Pacifica was very picky.

“Will you at least try something on?” Mabel said, with a sigh. “There’s gotta be something in this store you like. You’re Pacifica Northwest, for crying out loud! You’re so glamorous, that you can make literally anything work!”

For a moment, Pacifica dared to blush at the compliment, until she cleared her throat.

With a flourished wave of her hand, she sighed. “Fine,” she complied. “But first thing’s first, we’re getting away from this tacky clearance rack.”

Now, just like in their previous shopping experience, Mabel was the shadow and Pacifica was the leader.

See, this was why Mabel hadn’t gone shopping on her own in a while; it just wasn’t as fun compared to when she was with her girlfriend. So, with various glances at size (but definitely not price) tags, Pacifica was practically a small hurricane through the store, not even bothering to give Mabel hints as to what she was picking up and looking at. With just a few articles of clothing under her arm, Pacifica slid her way into the dressing room and Mabel impatiently waited outside, occasionally sifting through the racks for hopefully a new sweater or some other cute accessories.

Ooh, sparkly purple hair dye, she could use this for streaks—

—Mabel stood still when she noticed the dressing room door swing open.

“This,” Pacifica declared. “This is the only cute outfit you’ll find in this store.”

With a black crop top t-shirt that had the words “BO$$ LIFE” spread across it, and fitted into hot pink ripped jeans, Pacifica twirled around on her heels and smirked. It was clear to see she felt quite proud of herself by wooing her girlfriend in this manner.

“So,” Pacifica sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets. “Can we get this and leave?”

Mabel’s eyes practically had stars in them, and she clasped her hands together, giggling like a fool. “Can you try on a few more outfits?” she pleaded. “Please, please, please?”

Pacifica found it damn near impossible to say no to that face…

“On one condition,” she replied. “You have to wear my style for a week.”

“Done and done!” Mabel declared, with a small salute.

Then, Pacifica found herself holding an insane amount of fluffy sweaters, tacky bedazzled jeans, imitation leather jackets, t-shirts with studs, and God knows what else. Needless to say, she had a feeling that she would be leaving here with a completely new wardrobe….

“We’ll take all of it,” she heard Mabel say.

“Hey!” Pacifica yelled, peering over the door of the dressing room and noticing Mabel punch in a code on the credit machine. “H-how do you know my credit card number?” she hissed.

Mabel shrugged nonchalantly and _how in the world did she manage a perfect copy of Pacifica’s signature?_

Pacifica sighed. Looks like she’d have to get rid of Gucci and Prada and replace them with … Miss Me Much and Hello Sunshine? What were these knock-off name brands?

She sighed.

At least she looked cute in most of this stuff.

“Mabel, I swear to God, when this is over and done with, I’m taking you back to Stitched and we’re getting you the entire Plaid Collection,” Pacifica spoke up.

“Fair enough!” Mabel replied.

“And you’re gonna wear all of it for at least a month!” Pacifica argued, suppressing a groan as she pulled on a sweater with the stupid **“TACOCAT spelled backwards is TACOCAT”** fad. She definitely wouldn’t be caught dead wearing this in public.

Mabel was heard laughing from the outside, and Pacifica couldn’t deny the smile on her face as she stuck her head outside the door.

“I hate you so much right now, you dweeb,” she said.

“Love you too, Paz,” Mabel trilled, with a playful wink as she blew a kiss.

Pacifica could only stammer and nearly trip over her own two feet as she backed into the dressing room.

They would definitely have to go to the mall more often.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mabel would dress as if she was a member of Jem & The Holograms in her teen years, fight me on this.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
